


What you Want

by dokidave



Series: Film Sensation: High School AU [1]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Not Really a Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/dokidave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer glares at Billy, and with a few intimidating steps he has Billy backed up against the door. "Don't call me 'Spence' like we're friends, because we're not friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life is full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> written around this fanart:  
> http://knasteee.tumblr.com/post/82268153032
> 
> dont look at me

Billy teases Spencer all the time.

It's normal, of course, for the popular kid in the rock band to look down on some nerdy little art student. But it's not that kind of teasing.

Billy is attractive, sure, everyone knows that. All the girls want him and all the guys want to be him, and all that noise, and Spencer isn't afraid to admit that it's true.

He is, however, not at all interested in admitting that he's _interested_ in the wanna-be rockstar. Billy, on the other hand, thinks it's hilarious to poke and prod and touch and flirt with the poor boy.

It's all their science professor's fault, in Spencer's opinion. If he never would have made them lab partners, Billy probably wouldn't even know Spencer exists.

Sadly, that is not the case, and Billy _did_ notice him. The attention is... unnerving, to say the least.

Every time Billy waves and says _'hey,'_ or touches him, or whispers something inappropriate in his ear, or bites his lip and gives him that _look,_ Spencer just scoffs and rolls his eyes and definitely doesn't blush because he doesn't even care. Billy's not that special.

Speak of the devil...

"Heeeey, Spence!" Billy calls, throwing an arm comfortably around Spencer's shoulders as they walk.

"Don't call me Spence," Spencer mutters, shrugging out of Billy's hold. It's been months since Spencer has been dealing with this harassment, and that does not make it any less frustrating. If anything, he's getting _used to it_. That's even worse.

"Why not? I think it sounds cuter than Spencer. Spencer just sounds nerdy," Billy says. He isn't even put off by the fact that Spencer all but shoved him away. How much will it take before he gets a hint??

"Why do you care how cute or nerdy my name sounds," Spencer says. He's given up on avoiding Billy, for the most part. He's been dealing with it for so long that... "You know, Billy, you've been following me around and flirting with me for so long it's getting hard to believe you don't _actually_ like me."

"Pft! Me? Like _you_?  Pleeeease, brother, I could do so much better than you," Billy says, crossing his arms.

"Really? Then why are you standing here with me instead of someone else?" Spencer asks. He opens his locker and shuffles around until he has what he needs.

"Uh..." is all Billy says. He doesn't really have an excuse; he just likes to follow Spencer around. He enjoys Spencer's company, as stuffy and whiny as he may be.

"I'll tell you what, dude. If I give you what you want, will you leave me alone?" Spencer asks. He's not sure where his bravery suddenly came from, but it's there, and it's there to stay.

Billy gives him a look. "What do I want?" The look Spencer is giving him is making him kind of nervous. _Nervous_? What? No way, Billy Joe Cobra is too cool for that.

Spencer points, and Billy turns his head. "Let's talk in there," Spencer says. He's pointing to a closet.

Billy chews his lip and doesn't say anything. What do they need to talk about in a closet... Spencer takes his hand and walks him across the hall. The door shuts behind them and suddenly Billy is trapped between his dignity and his crush on Spencer Wright.

"Haha, okay, real funny Spence, what are we doing in here," Billy asks. He fidgets with his hands and chews his lip as he watches Spencer.

Spencer glares at Billy, and with a few intimidating steps he has Billy backed up against the door. "Don't call me _Spence_ like we're friends, because we're not friends," he says, and then he kisses Billy. He fists his hands into Billy's shirt and kisses him hard.

Billy is frozen in place, his thoughts screaming in his head, _Spencer is kissing you, you toolbox, don't just stand there like an idiot, kiss him back_. He hesitates, but slowly puts his hands on Spencer, holding him against himself, and with Spencer's body weight pinning him to the door his senses smack back into him. He kisses Spencer, throwing his whole body into it. One of his hands combs into Spencer's hair and he tilts Spencer's head, pressing into it insistently with a small, needy noise.

Spencer bites at Billy's lip and moans around the tongue that shoves into his mouth. He braces his hands against Billy's chest so he won't fall. The hand that isn't in his hair finds its way to Spencer's ass, and it only serves to push Spencer that much further. As much as he dislikes Billy, the jackass really knows what he's doing, and it's making Spencer's blood boil.

He sucks on Billy's tongue licks at the roof of his mouth. He nips at Billy's lip again and drags it through his teeth. He grips at Billy's hair and grinds their hips together. Billy moans quietly, and Spencer smirks against his lips. "You like this?" he asks, breathy and hot.

"Fuck yeah," Billy says, kissing Spencer again. He kisses Spencer's mouth, and then his chin, his jaw, and down his neck, where he nibbles and sucks on Spencer's skin. Spencer clutches at Billy's hair and bites his lip to keep his voice at bay.

When it starts to hurt, Spencer nudges Billy away from his neck. "No hickeys," he says, before latching onto Billy's neck instead. He licks and bites his way across Billy's throat until Billy whimpers. He uses both hands on Billy's belt, and then his jeans.

"Getting a bit handsy, aren't we?" Billy asks. He grabs at the back of Spencer's shirt, clinging to it and breathing hard as his pants are undone, and then Spencer is rubbing him through his underwear. Billy's head falls back against the door with a moan. He runs his hands up and down Spencer's sides, until his hands find Spencer's ass again.

Spencer kisses Billy again, licking into his mouth with his hand down Billy's pants. He can't believe he's doing this, but he doesn't want to stop. He kisses Billy hard, messy, angry. He lets out all of his pent up frustration and kisses the hell out of that bastard.

"Damn, Spence, are you gonna suck my dick too?" Billy laughs, airy and hoarse. He hadn't expected Spencer to actually _touch_ him. He tugs Spencer closer, their chests bump together and Spencer's hand doesn't stop moving between them.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Spencer says, looking at Billy though his lashes. It'd be a glare if it weren't so clouded and lewd.

"I would," Billy says. He tilts Spencer's chin up and kisses him softly, lingering a moment in the odd tenderness before diving back into it.

Spencer kisses back down Billy's neck, and his shoulder, and down further. All Billy can do is watch as Spencer sinks down his body, one kiss at a time. Spencer's knees hit the ground and he hooks his fingers in the elastic of Billy's underwear.

He stares at Billy's raging hard on, and it's a lot more intimidating in front of his face than it was in his hand. He sucks in a breath and starts to pull at the waistband, and then there's a cock in his face. He's not really sure where to go from here; he wasn't prepared for this, it was only supposed to be a kiss.

Carefully, Spencer licks it, and slowly takes it between his lips. He bobs his head a little before letting it go and kissing it softly. He experiments a little more before taking it back in his mouth and _sucking_ on it.

"Shiiiiiiit..." Billy hisses. He rolls his head back and grips Spencer's shoulders. He takes a few deep breaths before looking back down at Spencer. He watches Spencer's head move up and down and back again, and damn, Billy wishes he had a camera. He touches Spencer's face, and Spencer looks up at him with those lidded, cloudy eyes and Billy damn near looses it.

Spencer looks back down to what's in front of him. He does his best to take as much in as he can, but he's already got a mouthful of cock, and he doesn't want it down his throat, too. He brings a hand up to work the parts he can't reach and works up a steady rhythm. He sucks hard and moves his head, his tongue dragging along the underside as he goes.

"Spen... Spencer..." Billy breathes. His grip tightens on Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer feels it throb in his mouth, but he's not fast enough to avoid Billy coming in his mouth. He spits it on the ground and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Gross..." he mutters. He spits again before trying to stand.

Billy yanks him to his feet and kisses him again, fierce and demanding. Spencer melts into Billy's arms. His mouth is too exhausted to be so rough.

An announcement comes over the loudspeaker for some sports team or club or something to meet in some room and _shit they missed the bus_.

"We missed the bus!" Spencer cries. He scrambles away from Billy and rushes to smooth out his clothes and hair. He needs to get home fast or his parents will kill him for being late to dinner.

Billy is slower to lift himself off the wall. He combs his fingers through his hair and does up his pants and watches Spencer's frantic moves. "What about your boner, bro," Billy asks. He licks his lips thinking about it.

"Later!" Spencer says. "If you can get me home before dinner, I'll let you stay the night." Billy barely stumbles out the door as Spencer drags him away and out of the building.

Billy can't argue with that, now, can he? He'll have to tell his dad not to wait up.


	2. Damn these kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's so special about your bed?" Spencer asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested a second chapter, so here it is!

"Yo, that dinner was ace, your mom is the bomb," Billy says. He flops backwards onto Spencer's bed and stares at the ceiling with a smile painted across his face. He's in Spencer's house, eating his food and laying in his bed. Who knew months of harassing the kid would end up this way.

Billy frowns, remembering all the times Spencer has shoves him away and told him to fuck off. He sits up and looks at Spencer seriously. "Do you hate me?" he asks.

Spencer sighs and rolls his eyes. "You're annoying, but I don't hate you. Do you think I would have sucked your dick today if I hated you?" Spencer says.  He crosses his arms uncomfortably and gives a small smile.

If Billy would have asked that question a few hours ago, Spencer would have said yes. It's funny how far his feelings shifted the past few hours. It's kind of making Spencer mad, to be honest. How dare Billy make him _feel_ things.

Billy smiles happily though, and pats the bed next to him. "Well get over here and let me return the favour," he says.

Spencer sits next to Billy, arms still crossed and his posture ridged, and stares at the ground. He's having second thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe he should send Billy home.

Billy bites his lip and watches for a moment. He lifts Spencer's chin gently, and locks eyes with Spencer before kissing him softly.

It's nothing like it was earlier, frantic and desperate. No, this was this was tender, quiet, the kind of soft that makes Spencer's stomach flip and flutter. Damn it all to hell.

He fists his hand into the collar of Billy's shirt, and pulls Billy into his lap as he lays back on his bed.

Billy happily complies, following Spencer down to straddle his hips without breaking their kiss. He opens his mouth and licks his way into Spencer's.  Everything is slow, careful, deliberate touches and lazy kisses. It has them both breathless and rutting against each other within minutes.

Billy slides a hand up Spencer's shirt, and Spencer gasps and arches up to the touch. His skin is too hot, and Billy's fingers trace trails of fire up his chest. As soon as Spencer's shirt is off, he's tugging Billy's over his head.

Their chests slide together, and they kiss desperately. They can't keep their hands off each other, and soon they're shrugging out of their pants and kicking them onto the ground.

Billy rocks his hips, sliding his ass up and down Spencer's still clothed cock. They bite back their moans on shaky breaths, trying their best to keep quiet.

When the heat between them gets to be too much, Spencer hisses a, "Shit, Billy." He reaches between them and pulls out both their cocks. He wraps a hand around them both and starts to slides it up and down.

Billy sighs hard and moves to kiss Spencer's neck. He joins Spencer's hand with one of his own and thrusts shallowly between them. They're both sweaty and panting, and lord knows they won't last much longer.

Spencer grips the hairs at the nape of Billy's neck, knuckles white. His eyes are shut to tight he can see stars.

Billy can't take it anymore; he sinks his teeth into Spencer's shoulder to keep himself quiet, and then he's coming on Spencer's stomach.

Spencer gasps with the sharp pain, but it's just enough to push him over the edge as well.

Billy crashes down on Spencer's chest, breathing hard with his arms hugged around Spencer's torso. Spencer pets idly at Billy's hair, combing his fingers through it and doing his best to ignore the sticky mess now squished between them. He almost can't believe he and Billy just did that.

"Mm, that was nice," Billy mutters. He sounds sleepy, and Spencer pushes him away.

"Dude, don't fall asleep on me like this, we're all gross. Shower first, then sleep," Spencer says, eyeing the mess they made. He would never admit how much it's turning him back on to see it spattered on each of them, unable to tell who's is who's. He just scoffs and stands up to find some tissues.

Billy frowns and flails a little. "But Speeencerrrr, your bed is so comfortable... Mine is way cooler though," he says.

"What's so special about your bed?" Spencer asks, wiping himself off.

Billy sits up and grins. "It's a racecar."

**Author's Note:**

> i havent proof read this yet and ill be editing it later if it doesnt make sense in some parts
> 
> if something is glaringly wrong, please let me know!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
